


Crush

by DREAMi_Girl



Series: Golden Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Harry Has a Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMi_Girl/pseuds/DREAMi_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry challenges Kohza for Vivi's hand in marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Harry's only six years old the first time he meets Nefertari Vivi in person, but he falls for her instantly.

Attempting to follow in Sanji's footsteps and be a perfect gentleman, he trails behind Vivi like a lost puppy, opening doors and pulling out chairs for her. He's rewarded with kisses on the cheek and compliments that make him blush.

Nami's glad Harry doesn't know how to 'noodle dance' like Sanji and has to hold the blond chef back from interferring when Harry challenges Kohza to a duel.

The mikan shipper knows that the little boy will be upset if he doesn't get his chance to 'fight' for Vivi's heart.

Kohza goes along with the 'duel' goodnaturedly, calling Harry a worthy opponent even when the little boy is on the ground and crying because he tripped over his feet when he tried to attack.

To everyone's amusement, Harry sucks his tears up and declares that he'll come back in ten years to marry Vivi.

Kohza nods solemly while the girls giggle in the background, watching as Sanji carries Harry off to Chopper so they can bandage the little boy's bloody knees.

* * *

**OMAKE**

_THWACK!_

Nami watched in horror as one of Zoro's students sent Harry flying out of the dojo.

"Harry!" the mikan shipper cried, rushing over to him. "Are you alright?!"

Harry looked dazed and startled Nami when a great big grin of Luffy-esque proportions spread over his face.

"Wow, she's really pretty when she does that!"

Nami sweatdrops.

"You're just like Sanji, falling for every girl you see. . ."


End file.
